


Hunter X Hunter 116

by greekyogurts



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Chimera Ant Arc, Episode 116 HXH, Gen, Gon Freecs/ Neferpitou, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck - Freeform, Hunter X Hunter Spoilers, Mild Language, Read at Your Own Risk, there's no good ending here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekyogurts/pseuds/greekyogurts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An endless rage....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter X Hunter 116

"What the hell?! What am I supposed to wait for?"  
The raven-haired male shouted, his aura matching his current state. His eyes furrowed as his orbs were clouded with rage filled with in him. The perky, light hearted boy was long gone now, replaced with someone entirely new. His nature harsh, outraging, and some can even describe as insane. There was no turning back to the initial Gon Freecs. His sorrow and the blend of his other emotions swallowed him whole, desiring to only venge for Kite's sake...  
"Get up! We're going outside!" Gon had ordered, pointing the to the side with aggression, his voice hoarse from screaming. Adruptly, he took slow, yet non resistant steps towards the ant on her knees. His eyes were tightly locked on to the silhouette, not even daring to blink; that with one second of his kids covering his sight she would disappear, somewhere within the large interiors of the palace. As he drew closer and closer to his target, Killua's voice spoke up,  
"Go-!"  
"I'll do anything you say!" Pitou pleaded, lifting her head to meet Gon's hazy shades, "I'll do anything you say.." She offered, yet the tone uneasy and shaky, "I...must save this person!"  
Silence fell between the two figures, staring as if their lives depended on it.  
"Save..." His voice echoed throughout the room, more cold then raged, "Save what?"  
" 'Anything' ?" Killua let himself intrude his question, "When you say 'anything' ..."  
"Killua. I'm asking the questions." The words slipped out sternly, not even bothering to look back at his friend.  
'What's wrong with me..?' His inner self thought, the only part of him that wasn't driven by the hatred. However, his actions didn't listen into his consious, and automatically posed his focus back onto Pitou, his pupils drifting into the dark abyss his heart was staying in.  
"What is it you want to save?"  
Gon repeated, picking up the change upon her features. Thin brows falling downward, with beads of sweat slipping down her cheeks. The tension had started to grow immensely. Pitou managed to come up with something, though, " This person is someone... Someone who's important to someone important to me..the truth. She is the reason the King is who he is. If she dies, the King will cease to be who he is. She's that important. All I care about is saving her! Once she's healed, I'll do anything you want. So please wait!" She begged, but her bottom lip trembled. The boy was almost speechless at this explanation, but couldn't accept this,  
"You want to save her? You must save her? Save her?" His facial features lacked emotion, the same straight face still lay. His mind spun, not knowing to believe the 'thing' adjacent to him. His breathes became heavier, chest lifting up as he inhales, and down as he exhales. Aura was starting to sink out of his entire body, the anger and stress coming back again,  
"H-how dare you say that..." The energy flew sky high, the speed of it increasing dramatically. An explosion roared around him, clutching his fingers, absolutely infuriated.  
"How dare you?!"  
He gritted his teeth, his exasperation reaching it's climax, "Damn it!" He screamed, pounding a foot against the concrete floor below him. He continued on, very hoarse, "The hell if... The hell if I'll listen to you!" He batted his head forward, his breathes only making out to be puffs of air. There was no way in hell Gon could just stand in one stance for much longer. One more step and Pitou won't be around for much longer..  
"Gon, hold on!" Killua lashed out the words during the horrid scene. Gon quickly stopped in his tracks, looking at the helpless Pitou below. The white-haired male began to walk up to him in a rather rushed manner, wanting to explain everything before any mishap happens,  
"It's likely that we are the ones that injured her. It was probably Grandpa's Dragon Dive."  
"And?"  
"Pitou is probably telling the truth about healing her."  
"So?"  
"...Let's wait until it's done."  
Nothing but the crack of the black-haired boy's knuckles were heard. Was Killua crazy?  
" 'Likely' ?" 'Probably' ?" His tone of voice rose with his frustration, "You want me to wait because of 'likely' and 'probably' ?"  
That horrible pang of uncertainty became even more severe, "And after we wait, it's likely that this 'thing' will do what I want?" Tears brimmed under his eyelids, fearing that trusting her may be risky. Too risky to be exact. "Likely? Probably? Seriously?!" Those simple words wouldn't ever for his satisfication. Before him was the same person who messed up Kite, it was utterly impossible to put all of his on what he calls a monster, "That's crap! That's all just crap!" His strong, hateful, orbs finally met with the others pained Sapphire ones, "Is there something wrong with you?!"  
'No! There's nothing wrong with you! You're my perfect, best friend!' That's what he wanted to say right after, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Another agonizing scream was sent out, "You want...You want me to trust this thing?! I can't do that!"  
A loud crack made himself pause, hearing it coming from Pitou. She was still in the same position as earlier yet her arm was now displaced. The two boys gasped, coming to realize that she had broken her own arm. Pitou's whole body was twitching, pain running up her spine. The shock with in Gon himself was frightening, but didn't lose guard. He started observing the current state the enemy was in.  
"If you want, you may also have my right arm..." She gasped for air, "If that isn't enough." Her red orbs had a bewildering look, the sweat continuing to drip down her chin, "You can have both legs..."  
His whole figure trembled.  
"If you're worried I'll change my mind after the healing finishes, you can break any part of my body that isn't required to heal her. Please let me save her!"  
Gon in so many complicated levels was in great confusion. He could never believe Pitou. Ever. But what if she was saying the truth, actually healing her? His forehead scrunched up completely, himself drenched with his own body fluids. He shook his head of disbelief, and took several steps backwards. All he wanted was to give up, to turn around and run, far away. Far away from this mess he was in. But he knew that it was completely useless, and his body had other ideas..  
With all of his strength, he pounded his fists to the hard, stable floor. Chunks of the material flew around him, restraining from a yelp that wanted to ever be released, "That isn't fair.." A single tear hit the rubble, "That isn't fair, damn it!" With the left arm raised, he took a heavy impact, the pain sharp get tolerable, "Why are you helping her, after everything you did to Kite?!" Hot, steamy tears were rushing down his tan-skinned cheeks, pointing his index finger outward. Memories of the broken Kite kept on reappearing in his mind. It was all too much for the teenaged boy to handle.  
"Gon!" Killua tried to capture his attention.  
"Why?!" An arrangement of sobs were emitted and his cries not being able to be stopped by themselves. His being felt as if were going to slowly crumbled and wither away, "WHY?!" The shriek was the most heavy, and loudest he's done yet, his aura becoming even more powerful. So powerful enough to cause even more larger cracks down below him. All of this was pointless, screaming and throwing a fit about Kite.  
'Kite..' He thought, and fell down to his knees, 'Why can't you be back go normal..?' With hands holding himself, the same face of never ending anger reappeared, 'This piece of crap did it all..!'  
"To hell with that.." Without warning, a brilliant, bright force formed within his two bare hands, preparing to attack, and most likely kill, "First comes-"  
"Gon, if you kill Pitou, we'll never get Kite back."  
The simple sentence let the flame-like ball to disappear, him making no sounds. Kite's name was the last thing he wanted to hear right now. A war seemed go begin taking place inside his head. Gon couldn't control his actions nor words anymore. Without even giving a thought, he dully said,  
"You have it easy, Killua. You're perfectly calm." The words slipped out with ease, yet shallow  
'No, this isn't right.. Stop yourself!'  
"Since it means nothing to you."  
'N-no! I don't mean that! I take it all back!'  
A deep breathe passed Killua's lips as he took in what Gon stated, preparing to speak, "I'm only doing this because you're out of control. Did you forget the first thing you said to me when we came here?" The ex-assassin drew closer, Gon immediately sensing his presence, "We're here to get Kite back! Pull it together!"  
His rage, finally got pulled to an end. The emotion being sucked right out from him, giving into Killua's statement. He was right. His goal wasn't to kill Pitou, It was..to save Kite this whole time.

"..."  
"Yeah, I'm okay now"

 

'.... I'm so sorry.'

**Author's Note:**

> This was painful to write.
> 
> Oh but I used the dialogue straight from the translation, so just in case I'll give credit to that-- : http://gogoanime.tv/hunter-x-hunter-2011-episode-116 
> 
> To anyone who read this work, hope you "enjoyed" it hehe
> 
> \- Kris♥


End file.
